


I'll Stop If..., Until It's Too Late

by JjdoggieS



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Suicide, Tragedy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: After being bullied by Lila & Chloe, being in a fight with Alya, and yelling at Chat, Marinette doesn't feel like she has a reason to stay anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post-reveal btw.

Marinette waited until her parents were out for their 21st anniversary dinner to go to her father's liquor cabinet and pull out three large bottles of scotch, gin, and rum. She carried the three heavy, full, glass bottles back up to her room. She set them all onto the floor in order of their height, gin, scotch, rum. "Marinette please don't do this. We can talk about whatever's bothering you. This isn't the answer." Tikki pleaded to the deaf ears of her holder. She opened the top to the bottle of gin and took a sip of the disgusting drink, causing a small gag from the teenager and the little kawami to try and pull the bottle out of her holder's hands. "I'll stop if Alya calls me." Marinette mumbled to herself before starting to drink the large bottle of gin, awaiting a call from her best friend while glancing at her phone sitting on her bed. Though it was doubtful considering they had gotten into a fight four days ago and hadn't talked since. Especially since she started hanging out with Lila and Chloe instead of her. "Marinette please don't!" Tikki pleaded, as Marinette recalled the argument her best friend and her had earlier in the week. 

**Four days ago "Mari, why can't you come? You promised that you would." Alya pleaded. "I told you, I have this family thing tonight. We can do it tomorrow though." Marinette suggested. "No. Mari, you're always bailing on me. Lila was right. You're a terrible friend." Alya stated. "Since when do you talk to Lila?" Marinette asked. "Since when do you care? Last I checked you were still in love with Adrien yet too afraid to tell him. You're just waiting for Chloe or Lila to get him first." Alya accused. "What! No! That's not true! Why would you say something like that?" Marinette asked. "Then prove me wrong. Go tell Adrien he's right over there." Alya sneered pointing to Adrien talking to Nino by Nino's locker. "Alya, you know I can't do that." Marinette pleaded. "I knew it. You flake on everything. Goodbye Marinette." Alya snarled, stomping away from Marinette. "Alya come back." Marinette whispered, tears starting to fall down her face.**

Marinette shook her head lightly, pulling herself out of the dreaded memory. Tikki tried to pull Marinette's fingers from the bottle again. "Marinette! Please don't! Chat will forgive you! Alya will forgive you! Just please don't kill yourself!" Tikki pleaded. "Yeah? Well, what about Chloe? And Lila? Will they ever stop? No! Because their the cream of the crop and I'm the trash in the gutter. I'm worthless, their important. Their rich and travel the world while I'm poor and stay in Paris, and have to work in my parents bakery." Marinette scoffed, taking another large drink from the bottle, emptying it half-way. "Marinette, you're hurting yourself. Things will get better I promise." Tikki pleaded. "Ha!" Marinette scoffed, rolling her eyes. If things would get better, then that silly cat would be tapping on her window, not waiting for Ladybug to arrive on patrol. 

**Three nights ago "Ugh, kitty. I'm trying to get homework done." Marinette pleaded. "Maybe I can help you out here princess. What are you working on anyway?" Chat asked. "This project that Alya and I were supposed to be working on together. Except I had to bail on working on it with her yesterday because of our patrol. Now she's blaming me for flaking out on her, again." Marinette whined. "Well, I'm sure things will smooth over." Chat coaxed. "I'm not so sure about that. We've never fought like this before." Marinette sighed. "Things will work out, maybe we could tell her about who we are." Chat suggested. "No! We can't tell anyone who we are! You should know that! Maybe you should leave, cause your certainly aren't helping me." Marinette scolded. Chat sighed and slipped out Marinette's window, back to his house before Nathalie caught him.**

"Marinette please." Tikki pleaded. "Okay, okay. Um, I'll stop if, anyone calls, texts, or emails me." Marinette said, glancing at her phone once more. Marinette started drinking the rest of the gin and the entire bottle of scotch. Leaving the bottle of unopened rum on the floor. "That's it Mari! I'm calling Alya a-and 112. You've drank way too much. Please stop right now." Tikki pleaded, opening Marinette's phone and called 112, giving them Marinette's address and what Marinette had been doing. The operator said they would be there in about ten minutes. When Tikki dialed Alya's number into the phone, she heard a thud hit the floor behind her. She quickly turned around and saw that Marinette had passed out on the floor. "NO! NO! NO! NO! MARINATE PLEASE!" Tikki screamed. Chat flew in through her window when he heard Tikki screaming and Ladybug hadn't shown up for patrol. 

Chat Noir detransformed into Adrien. "Tikki, what's wron-" Adrien trailed noticing Marinette passed out on the floor. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Marinette, please wake up. Please, please, please." Adrien pleaded over and over for about five minutes until Alya bursted through Marinette's trapdoor. "Mari! Mari! Mari! Please wake up." Alya pleaded to the uncontious form of Marinette. Eventually the paramedics arrived but declared Marinette upon their arrival. 

**Author's Note:**

> The little 'game' Marinette played was from a book called 'The Sister Pact'. I just changed the cold medicine to liquor. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Please don't try any of this at home. And If your going through depression or anything like that please talk to someone. My older sibling has tried to kill themselves a few times. Don't even attempt to put your family and friends through anything like that. Please.


End file.
